Sono Hanabira: Why You Should Study at St Michael
by Evil Detective
Summary: Yuuna asked the famous Himemiya Chikane to come to school, without knowing that the one who come is actually Chikane's twin, Kaon, who end up struggling to cope with St. Michael students' antics. KaonChikane, YuuNami, SaraKaede, EriZuku, MaiReo.


Sono Hanabira: Why You Should Study at St. Michael

A/n: So... I wrote Sono Hanabira fanfic. Big deal.

And the title suck. I know. That's just tentative.

Because I haven't played all the games, I'll try to keep the characters in character.

The idea I got when I first discovered wonderful worlds of SonoHana and played it, and... well, just like it. And I need characters, so I just stole Kaon and Chikane, and ask my beta if it is amazing to pair Chikane and Kaon together. And this happened. Twincest FTW. (actually the idea comes after playing MaiReo, SaraKaede games and in the middle of RuKako games... :P)

Thank you Yi, AXYPB, everyone who is involved with the SonoHana fandom. (I'm an occasional lurker who never post there) But thanks anyway.

This chapter (most of them) was proof-read by Major Mike Powell III ^_^ Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any SonoHana characters. Fuguriya/Peko own 'em... I think. I don't own Kaon and Chikane, they both come from Kyoshiro Sora no Towa and Kannazuki no Miko.

Summary: Yuuna asked the famous Himemiya Chikane to come to school, without knowing that the one who come is actually Chikane's twin, Kaon, who end up struggling to cope out with St. Michael students' antics. KaonChikane, YuuNami, SaraKaede, EriZuku, MaiReo.

p.p.s: And probably RuKako on future chapters (I still don't know a flashy name to address SaraKaede pairing) –frown- Meh, I guess I should write ChiKaon, but... anyways, this is uploaded at precisely 22:33, and at 11/16/11 lol whut.

p.p.p.p.s (yes it's possible): REWRITTEN. Slightly. :P

**Chapter 1: Himemiya Kaon, School Infiltration**

Himemiya Kaon sighed as she stared at her sister's mobile phone. She turned her gaze to a bunch of paperwork lying on the desk, begging to be completed.

"With a heavy weight on her shoulder (not literally), Himemiya Kaon does not know what to do, but wanting to open and investigate everything on her twin sister's cell phone." Kaon said, narrating her thoughts before she snatched the phone and turned it on.

Oh, what the hell.

Her sister, Himemiya Chikane, was abroad for some movie production, where she has to take care the music arrangement. Kaon just groaned. "Just when its time for me to have a break from all of these works... She just has to go, ne...?" She then plopped on the cushion and was slightly startled when the phone began to rang.

Oh no.

Chikane always left her Japanese Mobile phone on the home whenever she goes abroad, so she would not be bothered by unnecessary distraction, like phone call. And she never tells anyone but Kaon her private international phone call line.

Kaon gulped before she decided to accept the phone call.

_Matsubara, Yuuna._

The screen flashed as she read the caller's name.

Kaon took a deep breath and slowly released it, and press the accept button.

"Moshi Moshi." Kaon started, before she mentally slapped herself for being rude... or was she? She never really received phone call that she answered by herself.

"Himemiya-san!" The voice on the other end of line greeted cheerfully, before she sighed in relief.

Wait, ... in relief?

"Is something wrong..." Kaon trailed off, trying to remember the caller's name since the mobile phone doesn't show the caller's name again. Something about roses.

"Matsubara-san?" Kaon asked, hoping that she got the name right while trying to imitate her twin's speech.

"It's just... I heard that tomorrow they will be a sudden English test..." Kaon grinned; already know where this conversation is going to go. "I would love to help my fellow students understanding the lesson better, Matsubara-san." Kaon cut off, a grin on her face.

Yuuna stopped, before she considered her friend, Himemiya Chikane's condition. "But, weren't you tired from having to make an arrangement for that new movie you were working for, Himemiya-san? I don't want to be a pushy school president and feel guilty for forcing you to help me."

Kaon just waved her hand, before stopped since she just realized whoever this Matsubara Yuuna can't see her hand gesture. "Please, that was just a piece of cake, and I'm not exhausted at all, Matsubara-Kaichou."

Yuuna chuckled. "Alright then. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Himemiya-fukutaichou."

"No need to thank me. I'll... see you later, then." Kaon waited for Yuuna to hang up before she closed the cell phone and grinned.

"Oh, this should be fun, indeed." She then removed her gold crescent earring from her right ear and adjusted her smile, to be so much more like her sister.

"Well, this would be my first time going to... private school since I was always homeschooled..." Kaon was not that worried about having to help her on English since she's a genius and always tutoring high school girls who were preparing for test on their dream university. Even though Kaon could attend University, she always rejected any invitation to enter it by scholarship. It's not like she needed it since she was the heir of the Himemiya Enterprise, and she was just studying since she always has insomnia. So her choice is either studying or waking her sister up to annoy her.

With a big grin, Kaon went to Chikane's sister and started searching for her school uniform in her closet. Since her measurement and Chikane's were not so different, she has no problem fitting in to it, and start checking the outfit on the mirror.

She then removed the article of clothing, and prepared what she will wear to school, although she was still wondering what will Chikane wear, over knee socks or thigh-high. She decided on wearing thigh high though, less skin shown that way.

Kaon, happy with her decision, quickly wear the bathrobe, and ran to the pool, where she can rinse herself and get ready for the day.

"Yup, this is it." Kaon twirled in front of the mirror to make sure she looks good since she didn't want to embarrass her sister. As she went down stair and passed the kitchen, she stopped.

"Should I make a bento as well?" She questioned herself. "But I'm not good at cooking." She justified herself, but sighed as she started making simple sandwiches, just few sandwiches with chocolate jam and some sandwiches with fried egg on it. Kaon stared on her supposed to be lunch and rolled her eyes. She can't help her fondness of chocolates, so she smeared some chocolate jam on the fried egg. "Well, who cares about fanciness anyways? At least it is edible." She muttered to herself, before grinned and packing the bento on her bag... Only to stop and pondering.

"Where should I put it? The bag is not that big..." Kaon then opened the bag and began thinking of a lot of strategies to make the bento fit inside the bag without being squished by books or papers.

Once she's done, she happily bounced out and put on her purple colored muffler, since it was still cold, barely 4 AM. She only got to sleep for two hours since she got the call from the famous kaichou, Matsubara Yuuna. It is because she was excited of the prospect of able to go to school, although she will be teaching for the few periods. Although mostly she can't sleep because she had insomnia and it was usual for her not sleeping for days. She did make a good use of the time at night by hacking into school database, and remembering everything that went on the school, from every student's name to how they looks, of course, she has to remember the school's layouts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaon was the first students to arrive, and the gate are still locked. She looked around for a bit, before putting her hand on the gate, and trying to pick on the lock. Once the lock is open, with few frustrated stressful groans, she happily enter the school yard, before locking the gate once again.

... And tried to open the lock again since once a lock is picked, the key won't be able to open it. 'Oh Geez...' Kaon thought, after successfully removed the lock. She then let the lock just hanging on the gate.

"The school tour! Right this way please! Kochi desu yo1" Kaon happily invited herself in and as if she was a tour guide. She then proceeds to act as tour guide. "Yes, this is the computer lab." She pointed to the still locked lab. "The clinic." She stared at the clinic's door.

_'In which I refuse to get in no matter what happened. God knows if the sheets are sterile or not.'_ Kaon thought, wincing in disgust.

"The toilet... or I think they refer it as lavatory?" Kaon stated, as she stared at the girl's toilet. "The stairs!" Kaon stared at the stair handle and mumbled to herself. "I wonder if something actually happened here..." "The library..." Kaon then mentally noting herself to wipe the book she might need to borrow clean with tissue. God knows what the book has gone through. She then went outside the main building to the rear garden. "And at least... the sacred rear garden." Kaon mumbled to herself. _'Am I that random?'_

"Why... there is no one?" She mumbled to herself, although she knew that it is because it is still too early to be bothered to go out, before walking out from school, and walking to the nearest convenience store, Seven Eleven, that open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. And 12 months a year, but surely that is to be expected.  
>Kaon's stomach growled slightly and she thought it would be best if she start eating something, since in her excitement, she did make a bento, but forgot to fix something for breakfast. She hummed happily, not caring that the clerks stare. It wasn't everyday that they saw a St. Michael Academy student walk in the establishment with her uniform on AND at such an ungodly hours.<p>

Kaon skipped to the fast food aisle, and she took a cup of instant Yakisoba2, and put in on the shopping bag. The convenience store's bell rang, indicating there is another costumer, and Kaon stared at the door slightly, before nodding to acknowledge her (she remember seeing her photo at the school's hacked database), and turning her attention to the snack aisle.

The person at the door, Sawaguchi Mai, couldn't help but letting her eyes widen. Someone who studies St. Michael (other than her) actually goes to Seven Eleven?_ 'And... was that... is she THAT Himemiya Chikane?'_ Mai thought, as she quietly watched 's fukutaichou move gracefully to choose what flavor of Oreo she liked. After a while, she put the blueberry-ice cream flavor one to her shopping basket. Mai then stared down to Himemiya's shopping basket, noticing that there are a lot of kinds of chocolates, from KitKat to Cadburry and was that... Instant Yakisoba?

_'Wow, I never know Himemiya-san is a sweet-tooth...'_ She then stared at her body._ 'And how come she can keeps such a slim body, no fair...'_ She sniffed a bit, as she looked down at her own stomach. _'Wait, no time to me to just stay here and staring! Gotta buy that...'_

Kaon flipped her long hair, happy that her crave of sweet on the early morning will be satisfied. She paid for the goods, and began making the instant Yakisoba, with hot water provided by the convenience store.

Few minutes later, after rinsing the water and mixing the ingredient, she proceeded to eat it, but then she stopped, since her Chikane is not one to ignore people in need.

She then walked with Yakisoba cup on her right hand to the other St Michael students, who were choosing antihistamine tablet.

"Someone's got flu, Sawaguchi-san?" Kaon blurted, before realizing that she has not framed her words, so it might seems blunt and rude._ 'Uwaaaaaah... Sorry, Chikane.'_ She tried not to sniff and bang her head on the nearest wall.

Mai slowly turned her head, before she nodded. "Oh, Himemiya-san... Yes. My little brother is coming with cold, I guess. And we're out of health drinks.." Kaon nodded.

Sawaguchi Mai is indeed a caring sister. She slightly compared Mai and Chikane, when she got cold, Chikane actually spend a whole day not staying away from her, just in case she needed something. Although Kaon liked to think that her Chikane just succumb to her every wish whenever she got sick (insomnia excluded).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Chika-neechan, Onakasuita3Kaon mumbled, as she looked up to her twin sister with red face.

Chikane just sighed, before she said; "Alright, just wait for a minute, okay?" Kaon nodded, before Chikane went out and asks one of the maids to make her little sister chicken porridge.

She then went in and sat on Kaon's bed, then gave her a smile.

"I've already asked for it, should be done in few moments." Chikane said, with a gentle expression on her face.

"Buuuut, I want to eat the food Oneechan made!" Kaon protested, then she pouted.

"But then, that means I will have to leave you for a rather long time. We don't want that, do we?" Chikane said, and Kaon just hugged her out of the blue.

"Chikane-chan, gakkoi4!" Kaon said, before she rubbed her face on her sister's chest, who simply sweatdropped.

_'I wonder if this actually counts as sexual harassment...'_ Chikane wondered, sweatdropping.

Three knocks were heard on the door, and disentangled herself from her twin sister to open the door, and told the maid that she could take care of things from here.

"Now, Kaon, let's eat." Chikane stated, before she took a bowl of chicken porridge.

Kaon just opened her mouth wide, and Chikane just stared.

"Oh well." She then sat and smiled. "Say aaaah."

Kaon grinned. "Aaaah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I see. I hope he will be okay." Kaon replied, with a smile, she then proceeds to walk to the clerk. "Would it be okay if I help you with those, Sawaguchi-san?" She asked, as she took Mai's shopping basket and gave Mai's shopping basket to the clerk and giving the cash, as she tell them to keep the charge, which was quite a lot.

Mai just stared before she she nodded slightly. Did she hear it correctly? The Himemiya Chikane, who is a very commanding girl of the same age, has a very noble and elegant aura, lives in a large mansion with many maids, and also considered to be one of the highest standing at their school, just offer her a help?

"What are we waiting for, Sawaguchi-san, we don't have all day." Mai nodded again; apparently too much thinking has fried her brain cells.

After they left the store, Mai couldn't help but peek at Himemiya-san's shopping bag.

Kaon, noticing this, raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter, Sawaguchi-san?" She asked tentatively. Does this girl has same sweet tooth like her?

Mai blinked, "Ah, uh, no, just... I never really saw someone who is very fond of ookashi5 other than Reo." She answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Kawamura-san likes sweet too?"

Mai nodded, before she grinned. "Yes, Reo used to only ate Ookashi for lunch."

Kaon stared at Mai in amazement. "Whoa."

"And yet she managed to keep such frame, I'm jealoussss!" Mai admitted, before she turned to face her blue haired friend. "How do you do that, Himemiya-san!"

Kaon took a step back as Mai's face getting closer to her, invading her privacy.

"I... Exercise a lot?" She replied nonchalantly, although she had no idea why she kept having such a slim body despite her bad eating habits.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Matsubara-san, gokigenyou6." Chikane greeted curtly, although she was slightly surprised that she will meet the famous Matsubara Yuuna in such early morning.

"Gokigenyou." Yuuna just stared at her before she giggled. "Ma, Chikane-san, just call me Yuuna. It is less weird that way since we are best friends since kindergarten."

Kaon just nodded. 'Best friends... huh? Does that mean she knows many things about Oneechan?'

"Nee, Yuuna-san." Kaon tried to start a conversation after Yuuna was seated.

"What is it, Chikane-san?"

"What do you think about me?" Kaon asked bluntly, and Yuuna, who was looking at the whiteboard, turned slowly to Himemiya Chikane.

"Ara... Excuse me?" Yuuna replied, her eyes widening.

'Is this... a confession?' Yuuna thought frantically, before she saw Chikane just chuckled.

"I mean, how do I usually act? Sometimes I just think no matter what I do, I'm not that good..." Kaon said, melancholy shown in her tune.

Yuuna let a small sigh of relief, since earlier she thought that she will confess to her or something that will make their relationship awkward. Well, of course because she is already on a relationship with Nanami-chan, she will reject her, but she can't help but regret a bit later.

"Well, Chikane-san... When you aim for perfection, you discover it's a moving target." Yuuna quoted, and she then smiled a bit when she saw Himemiya Chikane chuckled.

"I see. Well, how am I in general? Since I want to improve myself, since as quoted, ' We must always focus on improving things that are already perfect.' Or looks perfect." Chikane added, before she chuckled to herself.

"I suppose just being who you really are help." Yuuna advised, and Kaon was tempted to laugh. Hell will freeze over if her Chikane is acting like her.

"I think so too. Thank you, Yuuna-san. Sorry for asking such... weird question." Yuuna giggled and waved her hand. "No need to thank me, Chikane-san. I sometimes feel like that too... Being a role model and all."

Kaon just nodded. "Oh, and how is the movie going, Himemiya-san?" Yuuna wondered, since she knew that her friend was involved in one of famous pop idol Aino Minako's movies, titled Mars and Venus. And that new CG movies that her girlfriend, Oda Nanami has been wanting to watch from, like, forever.

She remembered the way Nanami excitedly talking about the movie details, and she also vaguely remember Nanami said 'Miya-sama' is taking care of the CG making and background music.

"It is a piece of cake." Kaon replied confidently although she has no idea whether it was hard or not. Well, she was the one who take care of CG, and it was pretty easy by her standards.

"Sasuga Chikane-san." Yuuna praised, and Chikane just smiled.

They then proceeded to talk about stuff, from daily lives into whether they have done the Math homework or not. Of course, Kaon has not done it, since Chikane has not come to school for months, and missed a lot of classes. Yuuna just open her back and lending her homework, and Kaon just chuckled, saying that it was not necessary and but copied it anyways..

They kept talking as Kaon copied Yuuna's homework, although the quotation should be just a piece of cake for her, she still copied it for the sake of her sanity, and to not waste time.

After finished copying the homework, Kaon started asking Yuuna what part she was still having trouble on English and speed tutored her, since class is about to start and English is on the first hour.

Kaon then looked at the school schedule time table her Oneechan is putting on the pencil case.

The only thing she has problem with is history, since she... can't write and read kanji. Kaon narrowed her eyes, before she frowned and composed herself.

After School-

Kaon, managed to stay sane after listening at long history lecture and so many writings on the whiteboard, stood wide eyed in front of sodo club before she gulped and arranged her expression so she looked cool and collected.

_'I'm not... good at calligraphy.'_ She tried to not scrunch her face as she was remembering countless time when her Chika-neechan tried to teach her calligraphy. It always end in failure since she is not having THAT much patience. At last she is calm enough not to groan in frustration back then. Kaon the opened the door, and was tempted to take a step back as she was face to face with the calligraphy club's vice president.

Kirishima Shizuku.

Great at calligraphy, flower arrangement, tea ceremony... hime-cut hair... and basically has traits of a Yamato Nadeshiko. One of Onee-chan's best friends and also her friendly rival since they were just that DAMN good at those stuff.

Kaon then remembered someone's comment about her Chikane-chan.

_'Himemiya Chikane? She excels in both academics and sports, is beautiful and talented. A perfect person with the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter, and kindness of spring. Her shine spreads throughout the academy. Our Miya-sama, Himemiya Chikane-sama.'_

_'Just what the hell were those words mean? Elegance of autumn? What is so elegant about autumn?'_ Kaon almost raises an eyebrow at that thought

_'Now what should I adress her? Shizuku or Kirishima? Well, since she knew Oneechan for a long time, I guess... First name basis, huh..?'_ Kaon nodded curtly, before she smiled. "Gokigenyou, Shizuku-san."

"Gokigenyou, Chikane-san." Shizuku greeted, and Kaon tried her best not to flinch. Since she was not her amazing Chika-neechan.

"Shall we start practicing?" Shizuku offered, and Kaon tried her best to remain calm and collected, and find it hard since she and Shizuku was the only students on the room. Kaon tried her best to formulate a believable excuse so she would not have to write any calligraphy. She reminded herself to not let any inadequate words such as uh or um loose from her mouth.

_'$&$^&FI^&%Holy$hit*%UGh^%$HF*65#! OMGFH! WTF What should I do!'_ Kaon stood still, thinking frantically. Although from the outside she appears calm and colleted, on the inside she is practically screaming.

Shizuku, oblivious on her friend, Himemiya Chikane's mental questioning, continue preparing the necessary stuff for calligraphy writing. Kaon then came up with a rather (for her at least) believable excuse.

"Shizuku-san, watakushi ..."

The door unexpectedly opened, effectively cut what Kaon wanted to say since she has to turn around to see who opened the door rather rudely.  
>She was...<p>

"Matsubara Yuuna-san?" Kaon and Shizuku muttered at the same time, slightly surprised.

Kaon raised an eyebrow at this. 'Was Matsubara Yuuna-san on the calligraphy club? ... I don't think so. At least she's not officially join the club..' Kaon tried to remember the stuff she read about the club her Chikane-chan is in.

"Kirishima-san." Yuuna started, addressing the black haired girl, who nodded in turn. "Chikane-san?" She then address Kaon, who looked uninterested, and nonchalantly flipped her long blue hair. "Let me hide here for a bit, I'll even join the club." Yuuna pleaded, looking back and forth at the calligraphy club's president, Himemiya Chikane and the vice president, Kirishima Shizuku.

Yuuna didn't wait for an answer and instead she hid under the table. Shizuku stared at Chikane who just stared back and nodded with a smile.

They then heard sounds of someone running. Said person stopped as she reached the Calligraphy club's opened door. She is a girl with red eyes, and hair styled in ponytail. An underclassman.

Oda Nanami.

Kaon just stares at her nonchalantly, as if asking why she was running.

"Gokigenyou." Nanami started, after she evened her breathing.

"Gokigenyou." Kaon and Shizuku replied at the same time, when Yuuna tried her best to not let any sound.

_'Is she... in calligraphy club too? If yes, Yuuna-san is seriously screwed...'_ Kaon thought, as she smiled politely.

"Um...Kirishima-senpai10, Himemiya-senpai, is...Yuuna-Oneesama-janakute...Matsubara-senpai here?"

_'Onee-sama?'_ Kaon tried to not look surprised._ 'Wow that is the first time in real life I heard someone actually called other people Onee-sama...'_ Kaon mused, since she didn't interact with people her own age much, and most people she was friend with either foreigner who refer her as Miss Himemiya or her coworkers that address her as 'Miya-sama'.

Even her Chika-neechan at school is being called Miya-sama, not Himemiya-senpai and definetely not Oneesama.

Without waiting for Shizuku's answer, Kaon replied the girl's question.

"I'm afraid I don't see Matsubara Yuuna-san." Which is not really a lie, since technically she did not see her now. Shizuku nodded in confirmation before she turned around and acted like she was preparing the ink and the brushes for calligraphy club. Which she actually should do. Why was she acting anyways?

Nanami just stared at the so called gakuen princess that was gossiped to has the extremity of summer, elegance of autumn, nobility of winter, and kindness of spring.

Well, Nanami thinks that Miya-sama will be quickly becoming as popular as her Yuuna-senpai. It was the first time she met her, since Himemiya Chikane, the student council's vice president has been absent since she entered , since she was doing some rather important works, that is doing a music arrangement for a famous idol's upcoming movie, Mars and Venus, and also a CG movie of Digital Monster: Exvolution, which is about some monsters' battle. And actually, she was more excited to see the later movie, than the former.

_'Does that mean I might be able to get some information on the movie...? Yay! St. Michael school is awesome- Wait, that was getting off track.'_ Nanami thought, shaking her head.

"Would you want to pass me a message when I see her?" Kaon asked politely, as she realized that Nanami just stood here, as if spellbound, before she shook her head.

Nanami then looked at Chikane's eyes, trying to find out whether she was lying or not.

"Um.. ha hai, please... tell Yuuna-Oneesama that Oda Nanami is looking for her..." Nanami, feeling awkward that she now has two famous senpai (Himemiya Chikane and Kirishima Shizuku) looking at her (literally), began to chew her lips and stared down nerveously.

Kaon giggled in a friendly manner, and so is Shizuku.

"Mochiron." Shizuku replied.

"Kanarazu.11" Kaon replied at the same time with Shizuku, making Shizuku and Nanami looked at her with questionable eyes.

_'Sasuga Chikane-san...'_ Shizuku thought, although Chikane's wording is a kind of weird.

"Do-Doumo...A-arigato Gozaimasu12, Kirishima-senpai, Himemiya-senpai. Please excuse me and... Gokigenyou!" Nanami said, before she bowed politely and ran off.

"Gokigenyou." Shizuku and Kaon muttered.

Kaon then stared at the desk where Yuuna was hiding below. Few moments later, Yuuna stood awkwardly, with a smile, and attempted to explain why she was hiding, but Kaon just raised her hand.

"Don't..." Kaon mutted, while Shizuku and Yuuna looked at her in confusion. "I don't... really want or need to know, do I?" She finished jokingly, which makes Yuuna and Shizuki almost fainted since they never heard Himemiya Chikane cracked a joke before.

Yuuna then giggled, and Shizuku followed later, albeit hesitantly.

"Oh, and Shizuku-san, actually... I..." Kaon looked at Shizuku, with a serious expression.

_'Oh, no... She... she is not confessing to Shizuku in front of me NOW, right?'_ Yuuna thought, since a serious looking Chikane today was strangely looked... more handsome than beautiful.

"Ha, hai... Wh-what is it, Chikane-san?" Shizuku croaked, apparently thinking of the same thing with Yuuna.

Kaon almost wants to ask why the hell both Yuuna and Shizuku was blushing, but she thinks its best if she didn't. Instead, she changed her serious expression into a sad one.

"I... I..." Kaon started, building up the tension.

Shizuku and Yuuna gulped before nodding slightly, signaling her to continue.  
>"I'm afraid I can't come to today's practice session." Kaon finished, as Shizuku and Yuuna almost facepalmed and frown in disappointment.<br>'What's with their expression...?' Kaon wondered a bit, before she thought it's better to explain herself. "There is something I really need to do now."  
>"Gokigenyou, Shizuku-san, Yuuna-san. She nodded, before she added; "Oh, and Yuuna-san, please don't miss your first day at the club. Shodou club de Kangei." 13<br>Yuuna blinked at Chikane's words choice.  
>"Or you would prefer youkoso?" She offered. Yuuna just waved her hand, dismissed Chikane's words choice.<br>Chikane gave them final nod before opening the door, and immediately come face to face with someone who was standing in front of the door.

Someone with long blonde hair and Blue eyes.

_'What is her name again...?' _Kaon wondered, finding the answer on the question on her mind.

Shitogi... Erisu... Right?

"Gokigenyou." Chikane (actually Kaon) muttered, and waiting for Erisu's reply.

Erisu blinked before she nodded and replied; "Gokigenyou."

Shitogi Erisu, even though she's still a new student, knew about the so called gakuen princess her Shizuku has been telling her a lot of time about. It was slightly nerve-wracking seeing her in person, though. Erisu then tried to hide her nerveousness by giving the gakuen princess her charming smile, which in turn makes Kaon think that she was nuts. And it failed to charm her.

She wasn't one to blame, though. Since she often saw her Chikane gives her the trademarked Miya-sama smile.

_'Well, I've got to go. God knows what will happen if I didn't...'_ Kaon thought, checking the watch to make her acting more believable.

_'Seriously, it was kind of weird to say sayonara here, but I'm starting to feel like I have overused the word gokigenyou too much.'_

"Sore ja14, Shizuku-san, Yuuna-san, Shitogi-san, gokigenyou." Chikane stated, before she nodded and left.

_'Yay I made Oneechan skipped her favorite calligraphy club practice today. I'm just that awesome.'_ Kaon thought excitedly, before walking to her locker.

-With Yuuna, Shizuku and Erisu...

_'Ooookay, this is getting weird... and why is Erisu-san looking at me as if... Ara?'_ Yuuna at this point just realized that there's a possibility that Erisu wanted to go home or doing something with Shizuku-san, alone.

_'... Oh no.'_ Yuuna thought, before her brain began brainstorming for a believable excuse so she could escape from whatever those two intend to do when she was not here.

_'I actually don't mind watching those two getting on it... Wait, no, that's not the time to think about it!'_ Yuuna chided and mentally slapped herself. 'Here we go...'

"Kirishima-san!" Yuuna said after few moments of thinking, grabbing Shizuku's hand, earning a gasp from the surprised black haired girl, and sound of teeth gritting from Erisu.

"Wha- what is it, Matsubara-san?" Shizuku stammered, since Yuuna's face are just few inches away from her.  
>Yuuna, as always, tries to take advantage in such short moment, feeling Shizuku's soft hands.<p>

"I forgot that I need to catch up with Chikane-san since I need to pass her the student council's works." Yuuna finished, with a nod before releasing her hand.

"Please excuse me, Kirishima-san, Shitogi-san. Gokigenyou." With this, Yuuna practically left the room, leaving Shizuku and Erisu to their own business.

_'Oh yes, I'm evil.'_ Yuuna thought proudly, before she giggled and began to think of perverted thoughts.

Kaon, who was actually still downstairs pondering whether her Chikane-chan have other activities, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she saw Yuuna looked slightly flushed, giggled, and appeared to be talking to herself.

_'What... the?'_

Yuuna then took her handkerchief from her pocket and swept her bleeding nose.

_'Oh dear...'_

"Yuuna-san, wanna- want to go home together?" Kaon offered, before she tried to remember where Matsubara Yuuna's home is.

"Maa, Chikane-chin is waiting for me! Ureshiii15" Yuuna teased, and Kaon just stared.

And that's all she did until Yuuna sweatdropped. "Um, joudan desu16"

"Ne, ne, Chikane-chin, want to have sleepover?" Yuuna offered, and Kaon was tempted to say HELL NO! Only because she had no idea what a sleepover is and what will they do on a sleepover. Although Kaon thought that most people (herself excluded) would do anything to be able to sleep with St. Michael's kaichou, Matsubara Yuuna.

'Does that mean Chikane-chan want to sleep with Yuuna-san? That's... Kaon thought, titling her head, although she somehow remained her elegance. 'Well...' Kaon discreetly took a sideways glance at Yuuna's amazing figure. 'I guess it's possible.'

"I mean, we haven't done it in ages... well, of course if you have no business to attend to, I guess..."

Kaon considered her option. She could do it, or she couldn't.

Oh well, no harm in having my first sleepover I guess...

"Sure. I'll go home first, and then I'll give you a call." Kaon said, after thinking about various pros and cons. Yuuna just smiled, actually eager to have a long awaited sleepover with her best friend.

"I wonder what we should do... Well, I remember when we were children we have a friendly competition of deciding what swim suit type the women wear at beach." Yuuna excitedly said, as she tried to remember some fond memories of her and Chikane's childhood. "And of course, somehow you're pretty good at it, Chikane-chin."  
>Kaon stopped and stared wide eyed at her Onee-chan's so called best friend. 'What type of person asking a kid to guess what typecolor of swimsuit people are wearing?' She then regained her calm expression. 'But then again...' Kaon looked at Yuuna from toes to head. 'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover... huh?'

"Chikane-chin, what type of bikini that Oneechan is wearing?"

Five year old Himemiya Chikane just stopped staring at her fried potato covered with tomato sauce and mayonnaise, and gave Yuuna a blank look.

"Tiger color." Chikane replied, before she ate her food again.

The woman in question rose from the water, showing zebra (black white stripes) colored bikini.

"Yay, Chikane-chin is wrong!" Yuuna made some silly victory dance, and Chikane just rolled her eyes.

"... There is white tiger with such kind of stripe." Chikane answered, then she chuckled as she saw Yuuna stop dancing and her eyes widening.

"Why are we even talking about this, Yuu-chin?" Chikane asked, after she finished her food.

Little Yuuna just gave her best friend a sheepish grin.

"Because you are a Chikan-ne?17" Yuuna joked innocently.

"I'm not." Chikane replied hotly, slightly annoyed with Yuuna's joke about her name.

Yuuna giggled.

"You're the pervert one." Little Chikane concluded, and Yuuna pouted, muttering about how right it is and how mean and cold hearted Himemiya Chikane was.

Chikane then jumped to the water, but not before saying; "Tag, you're on it!"

Yuuna, who is able to swim, excitedly tried to swim fast so she could tag the blue haired girl, who just laughed, as if having no burden placed by her family.

Yuuna raised an eyebrow as she realized that Chikane didn't take the right turn and instead just walked with her to the left turn.

"Chikane-chin?" Yuuna wondered, whether Chikane is that excited until she forgot where her home is.

"What is it..." Kaon stopped, thinking of what her Oneechan's given nickname to Yuuna is, and frankly she has no idea, since Chikane doesn't like to talk about her school. 'Because Yuuna-san end Chika-neechan's name with chin, I guess I'll just...'

"Yuu-chin?" Kaon tested, ending the question.

Yuuna smiled, it was a long time ago that they were using their nickname since they were little.

"Your home is that way." Yuuna pointed at the opposite turn.

_'She did not just thinking that I forgot where my home is, right?'_

Kaon dead panned before chuckled at this. She could just left Yuuna to walk alone, and she can walk home by herself, but she thought that it would be dangerous if Yuuna was left walking alone. She can't imagine her sister's face when she was watching on television news about Matsubara Yuuna has been kidnapped. Or something.

"Do you have any objection of me walking you home?" Kaon asked, thinking that it was an effective strategy by answering question with question and also changed the topic.

"Eh... no?" Yuuna answered, slightly confused.

"Then let's go." Kaon said, before she grinned. "Tag, you're on it!"

Yuuna blinked few times and began to chase after the blue haired girl.

"You're dead meat, Himemiya Chikane!" Yuuna shouted, before ran after the blue haired girl, who laughed as she saw the normally formal and proper Matsubara Yuuna is playing tag with her.

To be continued... Someday. :P

Omake: In front of Calligraphy Club

"Why won't it open?" Mai asked, as she turned the knob and struggled to open the door.

_'Kisama...'_ Mai cursed.

"At this rate, we'll be late for the lesson." Erisu said in worried tune, as she checked her watch.

"What should we do, Mai?" Reo wondered, looking at her Koibito18.

Kaede, who knew exactly how to open the door, just watched them silently in amusement, although she didn't show it.

"Kaede-chan... What should we do?" Sara wondered, asking her Ouji-sama19.

Mai took a deep breath before lifting her sleeve.

"Alright, in that case..." Mai took a deep breath, before she walked one step back and run to the door, shoulder first, in an attempt to break the door forcefully.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!" Mai shouted, only to have the door seemingly opened by itself before she is able to break it, and as a result, she fell face first on the cold floor.

"Uwaah!"

The people outside were still amazed at how the door somehow able to open from the inside, and they just stared at Shizuku, who opened the door.

"Doushita no?20 Sawaguchi-san, daijobu?21"Shizuku wondered, as she looked down at Mai who was sprawling on the floor.

Erisu, Reo, Sara looked at the fallen Mai, wondering what just happened.

"Kore wa trick desu ka22?" Erisu wondered out loud.

Yuuna and Kaede, who knew the truth about the door just giggled.

Mai then stood up, and together with Sara and Reo, looked at Himemiya Chikane, expecting her to answer the question.

"Oh no, that's a sliding door, but it doesn't look good, so we just put a knob here." Chikane answered with the only logical question. "Right, Shizuku-san?"

"Hai, it is contrasted with the school buiding's artitecture and atmosphere." Shizuku nodded and added calmly.

"Huh?" Mai, Reo, Erisu and Sara just stare at Chikane with dumbfounded expression, not expecting the answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/n: Someone who could guess where the Omake's idea come from will get a free cookie! ... *finger crossed* Anyways, I'm pretty happy with how the chapter turned out, and I hope Yuuna and Shizuku is still in character, since I just played SonoHana 6 a few weeks ago, and haven't play SonoHana 1, 2 and Shizuku's game yet...*grin sheepishly* Update probably won't be on November, since there are mid term exams, university presidents election (and I have to check the budgeting) and NANOWRIMO... T.T

p.s: I might rewrite it since there is a lot of time skip. But if someone tell me to just let the time skip be for later chapter, then I guess I'll just let it be.

Oh, and I'm thinking Chikane is the Yuki Kajiura on this universe, so don't sue me.

I don't own Aino Minako and Mars Reiko, they're property of Naoko, the maker of Sailor Moon, go watch PGSM the live action is awesome. I don't own the song Mars and Venus, and also the movie: Digimon X Evolution

Preview for next Case-I mean! Next chapter...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuna and Chikane (Kaon) finally have their long awaited sleepover! But what did Yuuna do to make Kaon say this;

"You really are...a perfect- no, perverted nutcase, you hear me, Yuuna?"

and

"You're thinking what I am thinking?" Kaon stared at the marshmallow before she turned to Yuuna, who in turn nodded at her.

"Marshmallow death match!"

Kotae wa hitotsu!

Read and Review, Criticism, Feedback or something is welcomed! (even a poke - but that's just random)

Notes:

1 Kochi desu yo: This Way / Par ici (France)/ Por aqui (spanish)/ Hier Entlang (German)

2 Yakisoba: Fried noodle

3 Onakasuita: I'm hungry

4 Gakkoi: cool

5 Ookashi: Snack, sweet, etc

6 Gokigenyou: Expression used mainly in all girls school, normally used in exchange for good (insert time of day) and sayonara.

7 Sasuga: As expected of...

8 sodo: calligraphy

9 Watakushi: Formal use of I

10 Senpai: way to address your senior/upperclassman

11 Mochiron/Kanarazu: Sure, certainly. In this case, Kaon is using the not usual word (Kanarazu) instead of (Mochiron).

12 Arigatou Gozaimasu : Thank you very much!

13 Sodo club de Kangei: Welcome to calligraphy club; normally you just use youkoso.

14 Sore ja... Well, then..

15 Ureshii – I'm happy

16 Joudan desu– just kidding

17 Chikan- Pervert- Chikan, ne? Pervert, right? Chikane (her name, literally means one thousand song)

18 Koibito: lover

19 Oujisama: Prince

20 Doushita no? What are you doing?

21 Daijobu – are you ok?

22 Kore wa Trick desu ka? Is this a Trick?


End file.
